Disambiguasi
by makrofag
Summary: Bibi Mito selalu bermimpi buruk, resah menanti yang percuma, dan ketakutan semenjak Gon pergi. Namun suatu ketika Bibi Mito bisa kembali tidur dengan perasaan yang nyaman dan tenang.Tanpa mimpi buruk, keresahan, penantian yang percuma, atau ketakutan./Canon


**a.n: Fiksi iseng yang dibuat setelah kembali bernostalgia dengan HxH. Masih belum sepenuhnya percaya; ada ya bibi yang baiiik banget seperti Bibi Mito? T,T Gon, kau beruntung!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi (Gon and Mito-san are yours.)**

**.**

**Disambiguasi**

Bibi Mito menatap bosan kedai bersihnya yang telah sepi pengunjung sejak sejam yang lalu. Gelas-gelas berkilau, kaca mengkilap, rak piranti antidebu, serta jendela bersih adalah hal yang terlalu sering ia lihat akhir-akhir ini. Sejak kepergiannya waktu terasa berlalu terlalu lambat hingga ia selalu berpikir jika ia bergerak terlalu cepat dan merutuki dirinya karena itu, waktu untuk memikirkan _dia_ akan semakin banyak dan keresahan-keresahan yang ia coba tindas dengan kesibukannya menjadi percuma.

Ia selalu mencoba mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja, _dia_ akan memenuhi janjinya—pulang dan membawa sesuatu lain yang hingga saat ini masih ia tunggu kedatangannya, _dia _akan segera kembali dengan jasad yang utuh tanpa kekurangan dan kehilangan suatu apapun. Namun, gossip-gosip _horror_ yang kerap ia curi dengar mematahkan segala kepercayaannya pada _dia. _

"_Ujian hunter sangat berbahaya hanya orang-orang yang kuat dan beruntung yang bisa bertahan hidup!"_

Bibi Mito tahu jika Gon tidak sekuat itu. Dia hanyalah bocah berumur dua belas tahun dengan keinginan dan semangat membara, satu-satunya yang ia harapkan ketika kalimat serupa terlontar secara tersembunyi di balik punggungnya adalah agar Gon selalu beruntung. Sekali lagi fakta tak bisa membohongi apapun jika Gon tidak sekuat itu. Kendati ia pernah mengakui kemampaun Gon sebelum dia pergi merantau keluar dari _Whale island._

Sering sekali ia mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan bantal dan selimut yang basah serta kedua kelopak matanya yang terlihat membesar. Ia sadar semalam ia menangis, menangisi Gon, takut jika hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya yang kecil, dirinya yang polos, dan pengetahuannya yang kurang akan membuat banyak kesulitan baginya.

Tak jarang ia kembali membuka pintu kamar Gon dan merapihkan selimut bocah itu seperti malam-malam ketika Gon di tempatnya berada, dan tak pernah pula ia menemui Gon mendekur disana, hanya kamar kosong yang tertata rapih dan bersih yang ia dapati. Atau ketika ia selesai menjahit baju hijau Gon—kebiasaannya yang tak pernah hilang (Gon sering sekali—dulu, pulang lewat jendela kamarnya dan mendentingkan bambu-bambu pajangan di kamarnya dengan mengenakan baju compang-camping dan sobek disana-sini hingga ia perlu menggunting kain hijau, mengukurnya dengan baju Gon yang lain, lalu mulai menjahit, dan meletakkan di lemari Gon sesudahnya agar anak saudara laki-lakinya itu bisa menggunakannya esok hari, selalu begitu)— selalu, walau ia tahu lemari milik Gon sudah penuh dengan baju-baju hijau hasil karyanya hingga tak ada lagi celah kosong untuk meletakannya.

Tapi itu tak menghentikan Bibi Mito. Dia selalu menjahit dan menjahit sepanjang sisa hari setelah bekerja seharian di kedai. Untuk membunuh waktu selagi Gon pergi. Meskipun _jika_ Gon kembali resiko baju-baju itu akan dibuang karena sudah tak muat, mungkin saja bukan Gon kembali ketika dia sudah memiliki tubuh yang tinggi tegap, tangan dan kaki yang memanjang, serta otot-otot khas lelaki?—_Jika_.

Saat-saat seperti itulah Bibi Mito akan keluar dan menatap rindu sungai dimana Gon mengikuti arus sungai itu dan tak kembali.

Menatapnya sembari berdoa dalam hati jika perahu kecil Gon akan terlihat agar ia bisa memeluk bocah itu lagi. Tetapi hingga dini hari pun dan kantuk tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi, Gon tak juga datang.

"_Bibi Mito baumu… aku tidak pernah tahu bau ibuku yang sebenarnya tapi Bibi Mito mempunyai bau ibu. Kemanapun aku pergi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bau ini. Bibi Mito seperti ibuku."_

Bibi Mito terbangun dengan peluh dan air mata. Rambut pendeknya seperti rambut singa kini. Napasnya seperti napas atlet pelari sekarang. Ia menatap sekeliling kamar Gon. Kosong. Sepi. Damai. Tak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya.

Ia sadar selama ini ia memikirkan Gon bukan karena takut anak Jin Freaks itu akan mati dalam ujian, melainkan karena ia takut jika Gon Freaks akan melupakannya dan tidak akan pernah kembali ke sisinya.

Dan kini ia tahu bahwa _ketakutannya _selama ini hanyalah omong kosong. Mimpi barusan adalah sepenggal kisah masa lalu di detik-detik Gon akan pergi dan menggumamkan kalimat itu sembari memeluk pinggangnya. Bukan sekadar mimpi yang kerap disebut bunga tidur yang tak nyata, mimpi itu nyata, bahkan Bibi Mito masih bisa merasakan lengan mungil Gon di sekeliling pinggangnya yang tak tertutup selimut.

_Kemanapun aku pergi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bau ini._

Ya… Gon takkan pernah melupakannya, dia akan kembali ketika rindu sudah tak terbendung lagi diantara mereka.

Karena…

_Bibi Mito seperti ibuku._

Ya… Bibi Mito adalah replika ibu Gon yang telah tiada.

Gon ada disini, baunya, pelukannya masih bisa dirasakan Bibi Mito. Penantian Bibi Mito sia-sia, Gon tak pernah kembali karena ia disini, di sisi dan di hati Bibi Mito.

Bibi Mito pun kembali tidur dengan perasaan yang nyaman dan tenang. Tak ada lagi mimpi buruk, keresahan, penantian yang percuma, atau ketakutan. Hari esok akan kembali ceria seperti ketika Gon masih disini, tidak Gon selalu disini.

Tanpa disadari Bibi Mito jendela kamar Gon terbuka perlahan hingga hiasan bambu-bambu disana berdenting perlahan.

**-END-**

**Story: 775 words**

**Mind to review?**__


End file.
